Heartbreaker
by Hopefullydepressed
Summary: She is the one. She been all along. (Lucaya)
1. Chapter 1

In Austin, wasn't a girl ,that Lucas Friar knew, who hasn't fell in his charms. Lucas was a handsome, well built boy and captain of baseball team who also got good manners and a big heart. he seemed the perfect boy, but as every person in this world he had his flaws. His temper. Normally he kept his temper under control and all of his anger management issues buried deep, deep inside.

He has it all untill one bi mistake that changed his whole life. After his parents divorce he was left broken and vulnerable. One day one of her teammates made an insensitive joke about his mom and he snapped. Lucas didn't remember much about that day. the only memory in his mind is adrenaline pumping and blood boiling in his veins. He beat that boy, who was one of his good friends, so bad that he got into hospital. From that day his life started to spiral downhill. Lucas became numb through all of the bad events that became his life. The once captain was expeled,almost got into juvie and was sent to a therapist. His mom had a mental breakdown and went to a therapist too. After months of therapy for both of them, Lucas' mom decided that the only way to move on was to move from Texas. she got a great job in New York and before Lucas even realized what was happening he was on a plane to a new life in the great New York. As the blonde watched his hometown dissapearing below all he could think that he has to leave the old Lucas there.

New York was surprisingly refreshing for the duo. Lucas and his mom ,Laura, both stayed their whole life in Austin. They thought that they would hate New York. Both very soon they learned to love it.

"Lucas ,ready for your first day at this new school? I heard is a great school with caring teachers."

"I don't know,mom. It feels kind of weird ,going to school after everything that happened last year." Lucas said with his voice shaking with strong emotions. He was overwhelmed with fears. Fears that he will make the same mistakes.

"Lucas, this is a new beginnig, take it like a second chance to right your wrongs."

"What if I'll snap once again. What if I..."

"Is gonna be fine, I trust you,son. We are both stronger than we was a year ago. Everything was my fault, dear..."

"No, mom, don't blame yourself for my mistakes." He gently held his moms arms and pulled her into a teared hug.

"I am so sorry,mom"

"I am sorry too,son. I failed you." said Laura Friar between sobs. She let go of Lucas and placed a kis on both of his cheeks.

"I failed you because I was to hurt to realise you were hurting too. My job was to be your mom, to be there for you and I failed." She said crying harder.

"No,mom. Is not your fault. My job was to be your son and lately I hadn't been a good one."

"You are the best son a mother can dream of." She said wiping the tears of her cheeks and placing kisses on his forehead. "Go to school son, make some friends, win back your life"

Lucas hugged his mom once again and ran toward the door."I love you." he screamed before going out. "And I love you." said Laura as his son closed the door.

After living his whole life in a nice suburb of Austin , being free as a bird on the sky, Lucas now found himself trapped in a subway train, barely having personal space. Even thought, hegot to love New York he hated to take the metro. The only way that the young boy could survive the ride was by reading. He made a habit of bringing books with him everytime he had to take the subway. That morning was no different. He was reading his favorite novel when a cute little blonde came to him.

"Hi,I am Maya .You're really cute." said the blonde with a devious grin. " We should hang out sometimes." continued the girl still showing smiling in that way. "You make me happy." Her smile turned into a frown. "You don't pay enough attention to me. This isn't working 's you, not me. We can still be friends. Not really." And just like that, the strange girl dissapeared leaving Lucas confused. Seconds later she pushed her brunette friend and she fall right in his lap. From that day, from that weird events on the subway, Lucas wasn't scared anymore of a new life.

Both of girls became his good friends and both girls became a great part of his life. He and the brunette,Riley Matthews, started ,from the very start, to have an unoffical thing between. He liked her and they tried to date but it didn't work out , so they decided on being friends and someday try again. Lucas wasn't really sure about that because in time he started to develop feelings for the other one to. Spunky and rude, good hearted and pessimistic, loving and scared, the only one , Maya Penelope Hart. She never felt in his charms like every girl in his hometown. The way Riley did. She is always fighting him , she makes fun of him. Fun of Lucas Friar the guy who at only thirteen beat a boy so bad that he got into the hospital. The Lucas Friar who used to be called "heartbreaker". The blonde beauty was proud and incredibly adorable. But all of his routes drove him to Riley. The perfect choice for mr. Perfect.

They are in junior year of high school and Riley became more and more expectant and Lucas more and more scared of deciding. He could make a comfortable decision that he would regret or he could make a dangerous decision that would break their group. The first sounded as a great thing. He liked Riley, a lot. once upon a time he even loved her. The problem he liked her in a very fratern way. Everything would feel incestous. Between them was a huge lack of passion. Maya was like fire. She always shook the blonde teen's whole world and it didn't helped at all that she became drop dead gorgeous.

"Hey, Sundance!" Yelled Maya as if she was invoked from his wildest dreams. "Kayla is throwing this awesome party and me and Riley, we are needing a ride." She said fast, all the time bating her eyelashes. Or at least that is how he saw it.

"Am I going to be the designate chauffer, again." Lucas accentuated "again".It happened always almost.

" Come one, cowboy, you ever drink nothing with a touch of alcohol in it." said the blonde beauty provoking him to deny.

"Here's your designated driver then. Anyway you need someone to take care of you." She laughed out loud all of sudden and even let out a cute snort. Well every sound she made was cute for Lucas.

"You think I need to be taken care of?" I really thought. That girl attracted trouble just like magnet attracts metals. But if he says so she would take it as a challange.

"No. You are a Shortstack of danger. No one would mess with you." Lucas said just to please her. Maya would never ever recognize how vulnerable she was.

"Good. Be at Matthews at seven. See ya cowboy." She said as she dissapeared in the crowd on the hallway and Lucas remained there looking at the spot he last seen her with a goofy smile on his face.

"Hey, Lucas, when are you planning to tell her how you feel." asked his best friend ,from as long as he knew himself. Zay find out long time ago about his feelings toward Maya Hart-Hunter. From that day he always annoyed him.

"Are you stalking me, Zay" Asked Lucas joking as he turned around to shake his friend's hand.

" I coud see from space your goofy little smile." He laughed mimicking a similar smile. Lucas pushed Zay laughing. It was refreshing that someone knew.

"I don't wanna destroy my friendship with Maya ,nor with Riley."  
"Coward." coughed Zay, pushing Lucas.

"Bye, Zay."

At 6:45 Lucas was already in front Riley's apartment complex. He started to contemplate if he should use the door or window. he decided on the door because he was affraid that he will catch one of the girls changing. even thought the idea of seeing Maya undressing was kind of tempting for him.

The ride to the party was mostly quiet, only disturbed by some occasional giggles coming from the backseat. He turned th music on and put in purpose a country song. Maya started to laugh and sing along.

"Aaaaall my eeeeex's live in Texaaaas." Lucas really enjoyed seeing her this happy and mostly enjoyed to listen to her singing voice. Maya was a great singer. Well Riley wasn't and Lucas cringed when she started to sing along, Maya just laughed.

"Here we are." yelled Lucas over the noise in the car. "There are a lot of people,Maya."

"Yeah. Kayla throws the wildest parties. Her super rich parents are out off town." Winked the blonde toward a worried Lucas. "Lets party" screamed before hurrying inside.

The party was a good one and Lucas almost give in the tentation of alcohol. Gladly Maya was there and slapped his hand jokingly.

"Aren't you supposed to be sober?" She asked making fun of his role as a designated chauffer.

"Yeah. Seems like you are taking care of me." She left him with a giggle and went to dance with some senior guy,Lucas didn't like. Frankly lately he didn't liked no one who stepped close to Maya's personal space. Much possesive. He knew , but still couldn't help himself.

"Beautiful, isn't she? Lucas are you in love with Maya and still pursuing Riley?" Farkle stood right next to Lucas, having a judgy look on his face.

"I don't know what are you talking of, Farkle."

"I am talking about how you can't take your eyes of her and how if you could, you would strangle that guy." Farkle shook his head. "I don't get you ,Friar. It was always you and Riley or it wasn't?" Lucas just looked at his friend . a great war was going on inside of his heart. For years he was affraid of breaking the girls friendship.

"I can't break their friendship."

"No. You can't lead Riley on any longer. You will hurt her."

"I will hurt her no matter what!"Said LUcas a little to loud.

"Let the both of them go then." Said Farkle the easy way out.

"I think I l Love Maya." In that moment Lucas knew that he really loved her. He loved her for so long. Everything about her made him crazy for her.

''Does she feel the same? Because if she is not you'll make things incredibly awkward." He didn't respond to that. Lucas hadn't any more patient on listening to Farkle trying to be his conscience. He went out for some air and to clear his mind.

He was looking at the sky when two people came out. Lucas hided in the shadow not wanting any company.

"What do you want to ask me." It was Maya and Lucas felt his heart stopping beating for some seconds.

"Nothing, I wanted some privacy for us." He said stepping closer to the blonde. He put one hand on her waist and pulled her closer. Lucas felt that he could throw up at the scene. Maya became paralyzed for some seconds and when the guy leaned in to kiss her she pushed him away.

"I don't feel like that,Brent." When she turned around to leave he grabbed her by her arms and shook her a little.

"Don't play with me girl. You flirted the whole night." She pushed again, this time in vain and panick started to rise in her.

"Let go of me,Brent." She tried to kick him but he blocked her and once again leaned in to kiss her. Maya felt tears building up behind her eyelids. The blonde shook of the panicked and hit his nose with her head. Strong.

That only annoyed Brent , who was confused for only one second. He was ready to attack when someone pushed him into the wall. Hard.

"She said no." Yelled a furious Lucas right into his ear. Anger was consuming him and he started to throw punches at him. A small hand griped his arm.

"Stop, Lucas." Seeing Maya's angry face made him let go of Brent shirt for some seconds, enough time for him to run.

"He attacked you."

"You,idiot, you don't have to beat him to hospital. You been down that road and You deserve better than going down there again."

Lucas looked at the door and calculated his time to catch that bastard. He couldn't fool Maya. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him close. His eyes crashed in hers. Blue met green and Lucas heart started to beat furiously in his chest.

"You won't go after him,Huckleberry and surely you won't beat him. Not now, not later." His body calmed down suddenly. Maya was alright.

"Sorry,Maya. You shouldn't see me like that."

"No problem. It was hot, but I don't want that for you." Lucas mind went blank after the word hot. Was she attracted to him. He could work with that.

"Maya I couldn't stop hitting him because I like you and I hated to see how he touched you."

"I like you too,Lucas, you are great friend."

"Maya...I like,like you. Damn, I think I am in love with you." Maya froze, all the blood left her face.

"What are you talking about ,Lucas? You love,Riley." She screamed the last words. "Riley is the one you love."

"I don't, Maya. Is you, always been you." Maya fastly picked herself up.

"I don't do love,Huckleberry." said the blonde coldly, her eyes empty lacking any warmt or light.

"Maya..." She stopped him before he could say anything.

"It never happened . You go find Riley and tell her this words. She does love. She loves you. You two belong together. I don't know what game are you playing,Huckleberry."

"I am not playing,Maya." Lucas tried to hold her arm but she stepped faster.

"Don't ,Lucas."

"Tell me you don't feel nothing for me and i'll let you go forever." For some seconds silence lurked between, only the music and laughings from inside breaking it.

"That's cheesy,Lucas." She called him by his name this time "And very Cliche too. I am sure I heard those words in a lot of angsty movies." She turned around and went inside, her back stiff and her steps proud. Lucas was left there heartbroken. The heartbreaker was heartbroken.


	2. Chapter 2

Had no inspiration because i've been busy with work. IDk what this story is . I LOVED Lucaya and thought they deserved better. Maybe I loved Lucaya because with Maya ,Lucas seemed to have more personality. in my mind Lucas could be more cocky and sarcastic. he just don't wanna go back to where he started.

* * *

Friday night was a total fiasco and I would hve loved just to forget it, but I couldn't. Lucas words echoed in my head the whole weekend and revived feelings that I thought were long dead. The worst part was that the weekend wouldn't last forever and monday i'll have to face him. Riley liked him first and as a good friend I hid my feelings. I know Riley would give me a chance without any judgement, but she deserved better. It was easy to ignore my feelings while I thought that he was in love with Riley. The problem with him confessing ,was that my feelings became more touchable and not an impossible fantasy, but I would never do that to my bestfriend. Monday morning trying to win more time away from Lucas, I went late, so I wont meet my friends before classes. I barely got to my first period in time. Luckily Monday we don't have any classes together , so I still have time until lunch.

When I entered the cafeteria I kept on looking at our table, hoping that somehow he won't be there. As my eyes landed in that direction, met a pair of gorgeous green eyes , that shot electricity toward mine. I felt a shudder running throught my whole body and I pulled my gaze from his.

I went to the table and sat next to Riley. I smiled fakely at my friends, saying hello with an exaggerated cheerful voice. A little to exagerated to sound me.

"Are you okay." Asked Riley frowning cutely with concern and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Everything is perfect. " I said once again with a little to much fake happines. _Why I kept doing this?_ "Why are you asking?" I said this time with my normal voice.

"You came late today."

"I just overslept,Honey. No need to be concerned." She watched for some long seconds my face, as she tried to decypher all of my secrets.

"Aaaand..." She said elongating the "a" letter. "You left the party early, without any explanation aaand you haven't responded to none of my messages."

"Okay,Hun, is this an interogatory? Should I call my lawyer?'' I said just trying to distarct her attention from my "weird" or "unusual" behavior.

"Do need to?" I laughed at her devious grin. The whole interaction I felt Lucas gaze piercing the back of my head and I was sure I couldn't avoid him or a conversation with him forever. I looked back at him, making eye contact so I wont seem coward and the let my gaze slip to all of my friend.

"How are you guys?" Maybe I was coward and I tried to be cool and normal. I wasn't cool with any of this at all. My friends seem to notice that something was off. Zay seemed to know something, because he kept on wiggling his eyebrows at me and I gave up.

" Very well, got another "A" today but that's not a surprise to no one ." That was Farkle always bragging about his perfect grades .

"Me too." said Isadora never letting Farkle being better than her.

"Me not .Still remaining at my great "D". If I would get an "A" what would happen to my "D'' song."

"Change it in an "A" song." Riley always tried to make me and Zay to study more, always failing. Maybe not always but most of time.

"That would be to much work." Lucas stayed quiet contented to watch me and making me nervous. His gorgeous green eyes were invinting my ocean blue eyes to get lost in their paradise. I concentrated on eating and on ignoring Lucas' presence. _How was he so calm?_ I couldn't understand how no one noticed his weird behavior.

I don't think that I ever was that happy that lunch ended. I needed a little distance from Lucas. I succesfully avoided him for one full week,until somehow neext monday afternoon I found myself in his car. I don't know how it happened, he was my ride home. I was pretty sure that he planned, with Zay, this all along.

"Maya, look at me." he said, his voice ful of sadness. I kept my eyes glued on the window.

"Maya, you can't ignore or avoid me forever. Riley asked me if we got into somekind of argument." She asked me too. I was obvious, but I just needed time ,til the my feelings will fade a little and everything will go back to normal.

"You destroyed everything,Huckleberry." I was yelling at him. I wanted to yell at him for days. Now when I started I didn't even knew why I was mad him. Because he liked me or because I liked him too or because he didn't like Riley ate him. All of them. "You and Riley were meant to be." I raised y voice even higher. "Made for each other. Do you wanna hurt her?"

"I would never want to hurt, Riley."

"Coming ,after me, will hurt her." I knew it was was my dilemma. I don't wanna Riley to love Lucas if he doesn't feel the same. I don't wanna be with Lucas if that will hurt her. I don't wanna be without him. I don't wanna talk with Riley about Lucas confessing his feeling toward me.

"Going after her without feelings will hurt her."

"Then leave us both." I yelled. I started to feel the car's walls closing in. I could barely breath. Luckily we were close to my place. When I hurried to get of the car Lucas stopped me.

"I love you Maya Penlope Shortstack of Pancakes Hart, I am nor giving up." He said it like it became a challenge to win my heart.

"Bye, Huckleberry." I said coldly as I get of and went into my apartment cmplex without once looking back.

Lucas POV

As Maya entered the door I felt my heartbeat increasing. She left me without looking back , uptight and pride as Maya always was. I loved that girl so much and i'll do anything to make her mine. I knew she flet the same from the moment I told her that I lke her. She is conflicted because of Riley. Honestly I am conflicted too. I don't know what's more important : love or friendship.

I watched the closed door for some second, that could have been minutes or hours , because I was lost in my own thought. I loved my friends, all of them. I love Riley because she is the perfect combination off beautiful, naive and good. I was charmed by her for so long, that I thought it was true love. As years passed I realized I was attracted to her because my past mistakes. I never wanted to go back there and with Riley by my side I knew I couldn't. That was good, even perfect, but I wasn't attracted to her. Everything with her felt fraten. I wanted to protect her from evry possible pain. She was so precious , probably everyone that gets to know her , wants that. It wasn't love. It was love, but not i love.

With Maya everything was different. She annoyed me, provoked for the firtst day we met. She has all of this nicknames that I love , just because it makes her happy. I love everything that makes her smile and I hate when she gets lost in my mind and her eyes lost the light. I want to protect her too, she is not that naive, but she was hurt enough an deserves better.

Three days after me driving her home, I got her all alone with me once again. It was a hard scheme because I could barely convince Farkle to help me. But finally Maya and I are sitting together at a table at Topanga's.

"Huckleberry, have you seen Farkle? We should have met here." She asked obviousl annoyed by the fact that she has to speak with me. I liked it. She was nervous and I wanted her to be nervous. That meant she cared.

"He asked me ,to come and help you with your homework in his place,because something came up and he couldn't come" She was nervously changing the weight from one leg to another and I felt my lips lifting up in a smile. She was so adorable as she was trying to find an excuse to run.

"You planned this."

"Me?" I asked innocently ."I would never do that." I barely contained myself from laughing . I patted the chair next to me for her to sit just because I knew she hated that. "So lets make chemestry." She looked at me and then at the door. For a second I was sure she will leave. Surprisingly she sat down in front of me. Not on the chair I patted.

"I hope you know that chemestry , I really need to lift my grades. So please leave everything else out." The way she said that made me wanna promise her everything in this world, Except giving her up. So I helped her not once saying anything about us . There was an us but she was'nt yet ready to admit it.

"See, is not that hard." I said two hours later, when I saw how much she already progresed in this short time. She wasn't dumb , she just didn't cared about school. I think she just feared to care about it. She feared she wouldn't be good and better not try than dissapoint herself. I saw how her eyes lit up when she got yhe right answers. She even hugged me. "You'll do great, believe me."

"I think I will." She said smiling widely and My heart skipped a beat . "Lucas, I really believe I can. This chemestry is not even that bad." I wanted to say something flirtual but a I bit my tongue, not wanting to destroy her happiness. When we said goodbye aand parted ways I promised myself that I will try to build her academic confidence more often.


	3. Chapter 3

Studying with Lucas became a didn't even talked about it or planned it. It happened. Every tuesday,after school, we went to Topanga's to do our homework together and stuudy for upcoming test first I kept scolding myself for my weakness, but afterwards I realized it was a good thing. My grades went up and I had lot of fun with Lucas. He didn't once spoke about his feelings toward me, so I didn't wanted to lose what I had with him.

"How comes that you are studying with Lucas?" Asked me Riley one wednesday while we were heading to history class. I stopped in the middle of the hallway and watched her affraid that she may suspect something. Even thought we did nothing wrong.

"Is there a problem with that?" I asked hoping she would not show any suspicion toward my feelings.

"No." She said a little to fast. "No." She said this time certainly. "Is weird that you never spoke about it. I found out from Farkle."

"Oh." The guilt came back almost choking me. I have no secrets for Riley, I didn't used to have. I looked at her my eyes giving up some degree of my guilt.

"I am sorry. I just felt embarassed that Huckleberry helped me with homework." I lied straight to her face so easily.

"I'm just sad that you didn't come to me." I dissapointed her with my selfish needs. I loved to spend time with Lucas and somehow I hurt my explain. _I study with your crush ,because I'm crushing on him to._ That would be unexpected and probably the and of us.

"You don't have too. You know last time when we studied together we couldn't concentrate. We kept on fooling around." I said smiling at the good memories.

"You don't fool around with Lucas?" She asked me in whisper.

"Huckleberry and I fooling around? Don't be silly, Riles." I said fake laughing , to nervous to laugh at the idea.

"Sorry,Maya." Said my friend apologetically.

"Sorry for what ?" I asked feeling that I was the one doing wrong not her. It was wrong to have a crush on her crush, it was wrong lying to your was wrong that I probably loved Lucas not just crushed on him. Can we control our feelings or they just come ?

"I don't know. For questioning you." Her lips lifted in a nervous smile and I knew that she was affraid that there was something between Lucas and I. Sadly she was somehow right.

"You don't have to be sorry. I should have told you." I tried to reassure her smiling gently. I opened my arms for her to come for a hug. she smiled and hugged me tight. I was really freaking horrible and I couldn't help myself.

Later when I saw Lucas I went to him and dragged him somewhere more private.

"I can't do this,Huckleberry. I can't see you anymore for study." My voice was cracking because I didn't want to do this , but I had no choice.

"Can't do what?"

"Can't do this to Riley."

"What wrong are you doing to Riley, if we are studying together?" He raised an eyebrow and provoked me to incriminate myself. I did, I couldn't hold it inside anymore.

"Because I like you,Lucas. How long do you think we can spend time together without doing something stupid." I whisper yelled at him. I felt anger warming my face. I didn't know at who I was angry. At Riley? At Lucas? At me? Mostly at froze in his place , his face lighting up and millions of emotion traveling in his eyes. He can also see how bad it could end. I saw it on his face.

"Is over. I have to make the good decision, so I'll end this before beginning. " I turned around and left him there puzzled.

I felt bitter ,but still better than I felt for weeks. I said it , is not secret anymore. Is out and real, not just inside of me. I know I would feel the consequences, but for now it helped me.

Lucas POV

She likes me. I knew it for a long time, but now she said it aloud. I didn't cared about the whole we can't study together and so on. I cared about Riley too. But my feelings for Maya were to intense for me to ignore. I have to admit that she needed time. I needed time. There were to much things to gamble with. I can't lose Riley. Maya can't lose Riley. If we lose Riley, we lose Farkle too. Zay will stay forever by my side and I don't who will Izzy choose , her great friends ,Riley and Farkle or her crush,Zay. I don't want to divide the group.

Two weeks passed in which I barely saw Maya. I still haven't found a way to make it work Maya barely acknowledges me and Riley is all smiles whenewhere she sees me. The worst is that Farkle is blaming me for the tension that born in our group. he is right. Things would have been so much better if I had never told Maya that I like her. As we are sitting in the cafeteria, in silence I throw some glances in her direction while she plays with her food, distracted. I made this mess. She is so sad, that my heart hurts.

"What happened with us ?" Asked Riley looking at all of us . "We barely have fun lately." She turned to Maya. "You don't speak to Lucas for a while." She turned then to Farkle. "Neither you." She accusingly. Then turned to Zay. "You don't speak to Farkle and you ignore every attempt of Izzy to talk to you."

All of us looked down at our plate not saying a word. Maya got up and left the cafeteria without saying a word.

"I'll fix this." I said getting up and heading after her. "Is my fault."

I really had no idea how to fix it , but I couldn't let Maya run and hurt alone. She takes the guilt of my mistakes. I should have never put her to choose between me and Riley. Because one way ot another that is what I did.

"Maya, wait." I yelled after her desperate to make things right. She stopped and turned to face me. What I saw broke my heart. She looked so lost and defeated.

"Lucas, I am sorry." She only blamed herself, like I wasn't the one who initiated everything. "I can't ignore what I feel anymore." She run in my arms and put her head on m shoulders. Quiet sobs left her mouth. When her beautiful blue eyes met mine, all I could read in them was determination.

"Lucas , if Riley cares about me,she'll understand. I left her time to win your heart, I sacrifaced my chances for her." She looked away and closed her eyes tight. "I love you." My heart raced in my chest so fast that I started to shake.

"I love you, Maya, You make me,me. You bring out the worst and the best of me."

We didn't went back holding hands and saying srew everyone as I wanted. Maya said she needs time. I gave her one week ultimatinum. She lied that the last time we studied together we had stupid argument , but now we made up. Riley asked about the argument and Maya shook her off saying she didn't want to speak about it. I hated that I had to sit across the table from her , acting normal and smiling. Farkle didn't buy a word she said and almost pierced the back of my head with the angry gazes he threw. Riley seemed a little nervous but continued to speak in her high pitched happy voice. Maya kept on smiling and speaking happily with her best friend.

Maya's POV

I hated lying to Riley, but telling her the truth would be more painful. Lucas told me that I have one week and if I don't tell her, he will. I just want to make her happy before. If this will break our friendship , she'll have some good memories.

"Riley,do you think our friendship will last forever no matter what?" I asked one day before the end of the week.

"I believe it, Peaches. You and I are forever." She smiled and hugged me. "We had so much fun lately. I missed it. Yesterday when you jumped out off the subway train when it started to move and fell down, I thought i'll faint and you just got up and laugh. You are the coolest person i know. " It was fun, even thought the bruises from my butt are proof that I am not cool, just crazy. Last night I could barely sleep from the pain.

"I shouldn't have fell." I said laughing. "I didn't wanted to wait until it moved that fast."

"Glad you didn't hurt yourself."

"Just my ass and my ego. " I said caressing my butt. "What you think about going today to the statue of liberty. Just the two of us?" I asked wanting to make memories. I was affraid that she will leave me the way dad did.

"I can't and you neither. We have to study,Maya. Next week?"

"Yeah...Sounds great." _If you won't hate me by then._

"Have you found you're dress for that halloween party, next week." I asked her seeing a dress boutique. "Will you dress up in costume ?"

"That's my plan. I'll be Rosie the Riveter. I wanna dress in something that matters. It will be empowering to embrace women power. You?"

"If you have your costume, you can help me search for a dress. I want a black dress and black mask. I am not the costume type." She squeled with happines throw her hands around me and jumped with happiness.

"It will be so fun. We hadn't done shoping together since the middle school semi-formal." After that I started to bond with my mom and went to s shoping with her. I missed the fun of shoping with Riley.

We entered and while Riley helped me to find the perfect dress she tried on too several pink and lavander dresses. She said she is making herself an idea before prom.

"Do you think Lucas will invite me? " She asked while she played with tulle from the dress. "Or we will all go again as friends or he will screw things up like years ago." I kept on telling myself to not cry, but it was hard. I made things just worse. She has to know, she deserve better than waiting for someone , who doesn't feel the same.

" I don't think Lucas sees you like that anymore." I whispered heavy breathing from the effort of keeping my tears inside. She remained silent for a while,the wiped a tear and looked me with a sad expression.

"I know..." She stayed quiet once again for some long seconds. "I think he likes you, Maya." She laughed sadly. I couldn't hid my shock as I heard what she said.

"I know." I blurted out fearing of what will happen if I admit. She looked at me, not accusing like I expected, just sad.

"Did you two date behind my back?" She said her voice shaking , but not sounding accusing, just defeated.

"No." I said with honesty. "We talked about what we feel and decided on not doing anything before you know. Lucas gave one week to tell you. If I won't , he will."

"That's why you spent so much time with me lately? Were you affraid that I'll end our friendship?" She knew me so well.

"Yes." I hated that I had to admit to this.

"You think that I'll do this because of a boy?" I didn't know her so well. I disappointed he.

"You liked him for so long. I traitor."

"That kind of friend you think I am ? The only thing that hurts me is that you never spoke to me about you and Lucas and left me hoping that soon we will be together." With that she went to change back to her clothes. I sat down on a small chair with a beautiful princess like black dress that Riley made me try on. I was sure that I'll keep it, because Riley was so happy when she found it . She said it was perfect. I didn't liked it at first, but know I'm affraid it will be my last memorie with Riley. "When she came out she hurried away from me. And as a coward I sat there and just watched.


End file.
